Scintilla
by jeju-island
Summary: Mogami Kyoko has been recieving gifts ever since she was in elementary under a name called “Mr. Corn” and after graduating high school she enrolled in the prestigious LME University. What is Kyoko doing here? What will her destiny be? Will she able to meet Mr Corn? A story of Kyoko’s journey as she finds the person who gave her a scintilla of love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Mr. Corn

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat characters.

**Kyoko's POV**

The bright morning light greeted me. My grandma knocked at my door telling me I have recieved another package.

I looked at the date. "March 5th" I whispered. I anticipated it. Every year since I graduated from Elementary I have been recieving these gifts from a person called Mr. Corn. He would sometimes leave a short letter telling me to study well and work hard.

At first we were scared because what if it was a stalker or a criminal. But then when I wrote a letter to him, he responded saying that he is a good guy and my grandma knows him. After that my grandma and grandpa were relieved. I've asked them trillion time who he might be but still they won't answer me.

Mr. Corn and I usually exchange letters. I would recieve his letter every 5th of the month. Every March 5th he would send me a gift.

One of my favorites was the shiny stone he gave me.

_Kyoko,_

_I hope I can make you happy by giving you something that would make you smile. This is a magical stone. Whenever you make a wish believe that you will have it while holding the stone then your wish would come true. _

_Mr. Corn_

As a kid I have always believed that but of course right now I just see it as an ordinary stone given by a special person. The Mr. Corn, whom I never really saw in person, I imagine is handsome and tall and maybe old. Or if not He is is in his late 20s .

This would be my last week as a senior high school student. I have filled my career form with "to study in LME university"

I'm quite the strong type. I really do work hard and sometimes I look like an idiot. My teachers laughed at me when I wrote this, literally speaking we don't even have the money to avail it. But why did I chose that school?

It was because of Mr. Corn's letter last January.

_Kyoko,_

_I know you wish to find out who I am but believe me it is not yet the time. I do hope to see you one day. If you want to find me, the first step is to apply for a scholarship in LME University. I'll see you there. Be good and study hard._

_Mr. Corn_

So I really strived and worked hard for my grades. And thankfully they accepted my application form for a scholarship in that university but still NO CONFIRMATION yet if I can enroll this year.

"Dear," grandma came in and handed me a small box. "It also came with a letter" I rubbed my eyes.

I hurriedly open the letter.

_Kyoko,_

_I have heard you tried to get accepted this year in LME University, I am so proud of what you did. I hope to see you this in coming school year. Smile. You'll be fine. I'll be waiting._

_Mr. Corn_

"That's it!?" I said nearly crumpling the paper. "No congratulations or even a hint if he heard I am to enroll this year!?"

My grandma chuckled. "I forgot to tell you an envelope also came this morning from LME University"

I felt my blood rushed to my brain. "Where is it grandma!?" I excitedly asked her.

"Here" she handed me a small envelope.

LME UNIVERSITY

TOKYO, JAPAN

Letter of Acceptance

Name: Mogami Kyoko

Date of Birth: December 25, 2000

This is to certify that the above has been accepted as an incoming freshmen student this School Year: 2019-2018.

Program to be enrolled: Department of Medical Sciences

Scholarship : LME University Medical Scholarship

Please follow the procedures of enrollment attached in this letter.

_RH_

Hizuri K.

President

LME University

"Grandma" I whispered

"Why what does it say?"

"I got accepted! I got it! The scholarship!" I cried as I hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you!" she whispered. I shed a tear.

_Tokyo, Mr. Corn, here I come!_

**So what do you think? Will Kyoko find out who Corn is? Do you have a clue of what will happen next? Will she be able to meet Corn? Find out in the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2: Fuwa Shotaro

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Kyoko's POV**

Everything felt surreal. I graduated from high school and now I am travelling to Tokyo in order to enter a new year of adventures.

While I riding the bullet train the scenery felt so different. Everything was blurry and fast yet so beautiful at the same time.

Mr. Corn didn't sent any letter even after my graduation. It's already the 5th of April and still I have recieved no letter from him. Class will already start next week and I have to prepare and clean for the whole night. As part of the scholarship program LME gave me a room in the university dorms. I felt a little nervousness.

I tried to close my eyes to ease the tension that I felt until I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes we arrived at the station. My other bags were already sent beforehand at the dormitory and I only have my backpack and some of my clothes.

I arrived at the university using a cab. As I entered the school grounds the guard nearly called me a trespasser but so glad I showed him my school ID. He then apologize.

"Here I am" I muttered. The place was huge. It doens't look like a university at all. It looks like a city within the city. Some students have already started to live here since the first week of April and I can see a few of them. LME university has its own commodities. From shopping mall to cafes and eateries. They even have restaurants! How big can this place get? My eyes went all teary.

"Thank you Mr Corn" I whispered. Everything looks so beautiful. I opened the school map that I printed from the site. I could not even understand which way to go. I followed a certain path but then I saw myself at a man-made forest park. I again tried to find the dormitories while walking continuosly I accidentally bumped someone. I failed to control my balance and end up falling down.

"Sorry" he said, as he offered his hand "are you alright?"

Then I heard whispers.

"Look Fuea Sho si talking to her"

"She just bumped the hunk"

"Who is she anyway?"

I did not took his hand as I stood up on my own. "I'm fine"

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"I'm not lost," I argued. He looked at me intently, "well maybe I am"

"I'll help you, where are you going anyway?"

"The dormitories" I simply replied. He brushed his golden hair.

"Fuwa Sho by the way" he said.

"FUWA SHOTARO!?" I exclaimed

"SHHHH!" He covered my mouth. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT NAME!?" He whispered irritatedly.

"I'm Mogami Kyoko, elementary days?" He looked confuse "seatmates? Ring any bells?"

He then looked shock. "Mo-mogami!? As in the black-haired Mogami?"

"Ah yes" I finally realized why he did not remembered me. My hair's real color was black but I dyed it before coming to tokyo and cut it short. Now it is chestnut in color.

He the suddenly hugged me. I noticed some girls throwing daggers of look into me.

"Um a handshake would suffice Sho," I replied. He then released me and shook my hand.

Fuwa Shotaro, he was a classmate during my elementary days. His hair was not blonde before. I never knew he would change a lot. We were seatmates back in elementary days and I kinda had a crush on him. He told us he would study in Tokyo and after that we never heard any news from him.

He was a bright and refreshing kid. A lot of my classmates liked him. He was very friendly before and until now, I guess.

"Dorm should be this way" he said as he walked towards the right alley and we just continued walking while he kept on talking. We then suddenly arrived in a place away from the school building.

"So here we are" but it was empty. No buildings at all. It was just an empty parking space. "Let me get this straight Kyoko-san" his voice changed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You are not allowed to tell anyone who I was before and even ny past name. Do not use it anytime you want." He threatened. This was not the Sho I once knew. "Did you follow me here in LME because you know I'm in tokyo?"

He sounded like a jerk.

"I heard before that you had a crush on me. I never knew you would really have the guts to follow me here"

He sounded more than a jerk. "Excuse me sir, but I think you have misunderstood something here"

"Really? Enlighten me then" his voice sarcastic

My nerves are getting really irritated. "First, I am not here to appease you, second I had a scholarship here not because of you. Third you are such a jerk"

I then walked away from him. That felt good.

"Wait" he suddenly pulled my shoulder.

"Stop touching me" I struggled. He smirked. I can't really get this annoying jerk leave me if I don't hurt him.

"Oooh, you are quite strong" He sarcastically remarked

"Yeah I am" I replied and then I punched his left cheek really hard that he fell down. "That is for being such an annoying jerk"

Then I ran away from him as fast as I can. I kept running and running Until...

beep beep*

I was nearly hit by a car. I fell at the side of the pavement. "What an unlucky day" I sighed.

The car stopped.

"Are you okay?" The driver went out. He is tall and slender with a light brown hair wearing a pale brown business suit with glasses.

"I'm fine" I replied "Thank you"

"Wait, are you Mogami Kyoko-san?" He asked. I was surprised he knew me. I nodded.

"This is a good timing. I'm actually on my way to pick you up. The President of the school wanted to talk to you and welcome you personally"

"M-me?" I stammered.

"Yes you" he replied. "My name is Yukihito Yashiro, I'm the President's secretary and personal driver" he showed me his ID.

Then I went to his car.

**Why did the presdient wanted to see Kyoko? What happens after her encounter with Sho? Will he really leave her alone? READ AND REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3: Tsuruga Ren aka Hizuri Kuon

Disclaimer: You know the drill ️

**Kyoko's POV**

I entered the car. Yashiro-san kept on talking about how the school was built and how young the president is.

"President Hizuri really did a lot of improvements in this school" Yashiro-san exclaimed as if it is something he should be really proud to tell "he was the one who made thos shops and cafes and malls to happen"

I was curious on how young is the president really so I tried to ask, "so how young is this president you are talking about Yashiro-san"

"He is turning 23 this year" he replied

"23!" I exclaimed. "That young!?"

"Chill young lady," he said, "He is still actually a student, he studies Business Management and currently in his last year. His classes are during Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays and he works for the rest of the week."

"Does he also study in LME?"

"Ah actually no, he studies at a prestigious school in the US, he has been given a special treatment due to his work"

"Still a student yet working?" I asked

"I forgot to tell you his uncle and father owns this school, it's a partnership between the two," he then parked his car inside a building. "Here we are, welcome to the Administrative building"

We went out of the car and entered the building. He pressed the 10th floor on the elevator button. I guess that is where the President's office is.

When we arrived at the office he opened the glass door. I could notice the fragrance of the room. It felt like a young man really owns it. Everything was beautiful. The walls were all made of glass that you can see the view of the whole school from above.

"Whoah" I whispered in awe. Then I saw a guy reading a newspaper while sitting in his office chair. I can't really see his face clearly because of the paper.

"Ren!" I wash shocked because Yashiro dropped the formalities. Seconds ago he called him President Hizuri now he calls him Ren. "We're back" but still no response

I saw the carved stone label in his desk.

_Tsuruga Ren_

_President_

That doesn't sound quite right. Is this a prank? I looked around. I opened the acceptance letter I recieved a month ago. I reread the last part.

Hizuri K.

President

Then I looked at the label again. It does not look the same. Who is Tsuruga Ren and who is this Hizuri K?

"I have a question" I said breaking the silence. Yet he still did not responded. He continued reading.

What's with this guy? Is he really the "respected" president of this institution?

"Excuse me Kyoko" Yashiro said. I just kept standing in front of the desk. "Tsuruga Ren-san!" He yelled.

Then he placed his paper down. I know him. I just knew the moment I saw his side features. He was that model in the television. He was.

"Hizuri Kuon" I muttered. He stood up. He was tall and possessing those desirable long legs that models wanted to have. He has a dark brown hair light skin. But there is this scent of mystery that envelopes him. A scintilla of mystery.

"You know him?" Asked Yashiro

"Ah no, I just saw him on TV before" I replied. For a second I was mesmerized by him. The man who is known to be "Japan's Most Desirable Man" who even made it into TIMES magazine. I never knew he was that HIZURI KUON.

"Nice to meet you Mogami Kyoko" he smiled warmly. He looks like a gentleman. But I can't really try to read his mind. He offered a handshake and I nervously took it. "So how are you feeling in this new campus?"

"I-Very...um well Sir," I stammered. I try to tegain my composure. "It's nice to meet you sir, thank you for accepting my application," I bowed.

"No need for the formalities" again he flashed that gentleman smile of his. I never expected to see it in person.

"How come you are called Tsuruga Ren?" I suddenly asked. He just stared at me. Yashiro also stared at me as if I asked something so unnatural.

Yashiro then broke the awkwardness with a laughter. "You are quite interesting Kyoko-san" he exhaled. "Tsuruga Ren is Hizuri Kuon's real name, he just uses Hizuri Kuon as a stage name for papers, interviews and for the media."

"Anyway, aside from that, may I ask you Kyoko-san why did you chose this school? What is in our education that you like about?" Asked Tsuruga-san

I bit my lip. "I really did not enter the school for education at all. I was looking for this one person who has been a big help to me, that is why I came here"

He then changed his look as if I said something so wrong. "Can I see your papers?" He asked coldly.

I gave him the folder where my papers are in. He looked at my grades. They were not that high and not that low. They were just average. At first I though of spending my next few years as a working person rather than a student but because of Mr. Corn I have changed my perspective and try to rewrite my destiny. I tried to catch up to lessons that I missed and became a diligent student. I got the highest scores in the last term of the year but it was quite late. So my earlier term grades were low plus the high grades I have in the last term will equate ti an average final grade. This sucks.

He looked at the paper then at me then he shook his head. "This won't do," he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snapped, here it comes again my bad manners resurfacing and right in front of the president. "I-I know it is pointless arguing but I can do better than those grades,"

"You don't understand don't you? It's not just pointless for you but it this kind of grade would reflect who you were before as a student,"

"Grades don't define a person" I snapped back, "I told you I can do better than that!"

"Actually she is right Ren," Yashiro mediated the heated argument. "She actually got the highest score in the entrance exam. The first one actually,"

"Rating?" He asked

"100%" Yashiro replied, "I guess I should have told you earlier"

"You don't go to LME University just for fun, just out of interest or just to look for a certain person. Are you just searching for an adventure? LME University is for people who have dreams and ambitions for the future of this country"

"I HAD TO FIND THAT PERSON!" I snapped again. My motives were clearly not quite respectable. "Any objections?"

"With that kind of attitude I doubt you'll be able to survive the first semester" his atmospehere changed so suddenly "This school is much more than giving you a world-class standard of education. Don't just believe that having a lot of courage will get you through everything"

I froze. W-what does he mean by that?

"But it seems you are the type of person who won't listen to just anybody" he smiled warmly, "just don't plunge into that misery"

For a moment that felt scary. Was I imagining it? No, somehow he showed me a scary hostility that I haven't recieved before.

"Yashiro, please escort Mogami Kyoko-san to the dorms" he smiled.

I then left the room still feeling that certain hostility he showed me. Was my motives really wrong? Was there anything I could have done?

This day is the worst.

**What happens next? Tsuruga Ren showed a great hostility towards Kyoko-san. How will Kyoko change Ren's outlook on her? Will she be able to prove herself worthy of being in that institution? Find out on the next chapter!**

**P.S. I interchanged Ren's true name. From Hizuri to Tsuruga so as not to confuse myself when I'll write the next chapters. Bear with my mispelled words and missing letters I am just updating through my phone. Some of the scenes here and lines were driven and inspired from the manga scenes. You can check kyoko and ren's conversation in Chapter 3 of Skip Beat ️**


	4. Chapter 4: Kanae and the Retest

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**Kyoko's POV**

Yashiro-san was kind enough to lead me to my dorm and introduced me to the head. The old lady was kind and hospitable. She said that the president was kind enough to let her house remain within the school premises. Her house was located just at the back of the dormitory.

She led me to the third floor at the last room on the right hallway.

ROOM 312

Mogami Kyoko

I gave a sigh. This is it. I'm ready. I slide the key card. As I entered the room the light automatically opened. I saw it was simple yet elegant. It looks like a hotel. There is a small kitchen and a personal toilet. My bags were place neatly at the corner.

I looked around. It looks more luxurious than what I saw on the internet. The table was glass and it has an office chair. The lights were bright but can change to dim ones.

I sat at the bed. It was more softer than the one back home. Then I suddenly felt excited. I jumped up and down from my bed and laid flat.

"Mr. Corn I will surely find you!" I said excitedly.

The whole night I was unpacking my stuff and fixing them in the wooden cabinet. It felt so unreal that I am living here in this prestigious university for free.

It was almost midnight when I finished cleaning and fixing my stuff. It felt that this day was the longest day in my entire life. After washing and changing to my pyjamas I lay down on my bed.

"Tiring" I muttered.

"_This school is much more than giving you a world-class standard of education. Don't just believe that having a lot of courage will get you through everything"_

I remembered his cold words on me. I try to brush off the thought. "Mr. Corn I'm here" I whispered under my breath. I kept on wondering why I haven't recieved any letter from him.

I closed my eyes until I saw Tsuruga Ren's cold gaze then smiling in a gentle way.

"Arrrrrrgh!!!" I shouted. "I hate him! Well I hate Shotaro more but still I hate him!"

Two jerks in one day.

I'll just sleep.

_THE NEXT DAY..._

I woke up with the sound of my alarm. Breakfast was served every 7 am in the morning. I got up and washed my face and changed into baggy jeans and comfortable clothes.

I head to the first floor where the cafeteria was. I saw some students already eating their breakfast. As I was lining up to get my food someone cut in the line. A beautiful young woman with raven-colored hair and a fair white skin complexion and blue eyes, I guess contacts.

"Excuse me, There's a line"

She stared at me then squinted her eyes.

That was weird did she just really rolled her eyes at me?

I sighed. As I was eating alone at the table she went near me.

"You're the new special girl?" She remarked. I just stared at her.

"You're beautiful" I blurted. She blushed.

"I-I yes I know" she said flustered. "What department are you in?"

"Medical Sciences, you?"

"Same" she snapped in a cool and refreshing way. "I'm Kotonami Kanae"

"Mogami Kyoko" I held out my hand as if offering a handshake. She just stared at it.

"See you" she left.

What's with her? She treated me as if I am a threat to her. Anyway I need to finish the food.

After the sumptuous breakfast I went walking at the back of the dormitory where the old lady was living. I saw Kanae-san talking with the old lady. She looks different. She seems soft and gentle. I went near them.

"Kyoko-chan!" Exclaimed the old woman. " come and join us"

Kanae looked a little bit annoyed at my presence. "Moko-chan have you met Kyoko-chan"

"I-I yes, I had um the chance of meeting her awhile back" she stammered. I smiled. Moko-san is a cute name.

She suddenly stood up and pulled me. "Don't tell others about that name" she warned me in a low tone.

"Alright!" I teasingly replied. She pat my back as a sign of irritation. I chuckled. How cute. She might be aggressive and competitive on the outward but I just found out that she is also a softie.

After the brief chat I went back to the dorm only to find out Yashiro sitting at my chair.

"Whoah!?" I exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Ren wants to see you today,"

The nerve of that guy.

So what if he is the president of this school. "I don't want to see him and please get out of my room"

"Kyoko-san you need to come. He wants you to retake the entrance exam—"

"What!? Are you mad? I just took it then I pass and now I'm going to retake it?"

"He thinks there must be some mistake"

I clenched my fist. That guy drives me to my wits end. "Alright. If the result this time is still a hundred percent he owes me an apology,"

"Perfect" yashiro said as he stood up and left the room. "I'll wait for you downstairs" he yelled that it echoed through the hallway.

I grab my bag that contains the pencil that Mr Corn gave me (one of his gifts).

I went downstairs and rode Yashiro's car. We arrived at the administrative building and went to the 10th floor.

As I entered the familiar place where I was treated with intense hostility I smiled. Courage huh?

"Welcome Mogami Kyoko-san I am sure you are well aware of what I called you to do here?" He said gently but with a hint of sarcasm.

This guy is really a jerk.

"This is Takenori Sawara, he is the head of the Medical Science department" he motioned his hand to the person beside him. A tall man in his early 40s with a little beard handed me an envelope. "He will watch your every move,"

"I see" I replied sarcastically, "you are indeed pushing me to my limits. I told you I can do better."

He just flashed his gentle smile.

What a double face man.

I seated in Yashiro's desk and opened the paper. Sawara-sensei was a little creepy since his gaze is fixed on me. I saw the questions. It was quite advance but something I could handle.

I continued shading the answers and not even looking at Ren. I just chuckled while answering. This is something easy for me. I have trained myself by reading and practicing answering questionnaires ever since Mr. Corn wrote the January letter. I will surely find him. No one can ever stop me, be it Tsuruga Ren or Fuwa Shotaro.

"Done!" I said as I gave the paper to Sawara-sensei. I finished the 100 point exam within an hour. "I'm sure the checking will be a lot easier since it is by machine"

Sawara-sense left the room to check my answers.

"So?" I smiled. "Impress are we Tsuruga Ren-san?"

"We'll see" he smiled again. This man really is something.

After a few minutes fo silence Sawara-sensei came back holding the receipt where my score was printed out.

"Pres, she is the real deal" said Sawara-sensei.

I bowed. "You can count on me!"

Yahshiro and Sawara-sensei laughed. Ren smiled but this time his smile was warm and sincere.

"I'm glad our efforts in giving you a scholarship will not be in vain," he shook my hand, "contine to impress me more Mogami-san"

I smiled in a proud manner "you bet I will"

**Kyoko has impressed Ren with her amazing intellect. What happens next? Will there be any hint regarding Mr. Corn? Any guess? Will Kyoko be friends with Kanae or will they be rivals? Read and Review**

**Fun fact: I got the idea of my story when Kyoko got a 100% in an entrance exam for entering High School. I see her as someone who is bright and intellectual but also a bit klutz and courageous. **


	5. Chapter 5: Cafeteria Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters

Author's note: This is to answer your queries:

RH - means Ren Hizuri or Hizuri Ren, Ren's signature consist of his two names. His stage name plus his true name.

Corn's address: Corn's address does change sometimes. Kyoko sends it via the address written on the letter that is sent to her. Sometimes Mr. Corn would say where to send the next letter.

Thank you for reading :)

**Kyoko**

It's the first day of classes today. Our schedules were posted online. My schedule was much better than I have expected. I had two hours of break every after subject.

After the retest last week Tsuruga-san never called me again nor bothered me. Maybe he has been busy with work.

I just finished my first subject and now I'm having my early lunch. While at the cafeteria I saw the arrogant Fuwa Shotaro walking. I try to hide myself using the books I just bought.

After a few seconds I hear the whispers. I just knew that it was him who was coming. I tried to keep myself calm from the sudden commotion.

"What is he doing here?" I heard them whispering.

"Look she's coming near that lady"

Ugh I hate this kind of attention.

"He's approaching her"

"Who is she?"

I just bowed my head so as to hide my face. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I told you to leave me —a...lone" I saw Tsuruga-san smiling warmly at me. "Tsu-President Hizuri, how may I help you"

_Do you have a death wish Kyoko? You just nearly yelled at the President of this campus inside HIS school campus, _I sighed.

"Mogami-san I believe I owe you an apology," he whispered in my ear,"

Why is he whispering? Did he literally hust whispered at my ear!? I looked around and all of the people were looking at me intently. I saw Fuwa Shotaro looking amused and confuse, I also saw Kanae-san shocked.

So this is what happens when the President of the school suddenly walks into the cafeteria and whispers at your ear.

I then saw the student taking a picture of us. This is bad. This is really really bad.

"I'm sorry sir for being rude the other day" I bowed in a 90 degree manner. I bit my lip I need to swallow my pride and not let rumors circulate about me and the president.

"I believe you are mistaken, I am the one who is —" he was about to apologize but I was quicker than him.

I covered his mouth using my hands. He was shock. The whole cafeteria was shock. I was even in shock.

This can't be happening. Did I just touch the great Tsuruga Ren!?

I then pulled him and went outside. I know the place where there would be no students loitering. The parking zone right next to the cafeteria. Gladly Yashiro was there to hold the students down.

"Tsuruga-san," I began, "This is quite confusing, why did you appear at the cafeteria in front of the students who were eating their lunch peacefully?"

He chuckled. This time it felt so real. Like he was happy. "You amuse me Mogami-san," he said

"I-don't really get as to-to why you appeared out of nowhere? Why now?"

"I was busy these past few days and I do believe I owe you an apology," he said sincerely.

I was quite surprise. The mighty Tsuruga-san is apologizing.

"I see," I whispered, "apology accepted"

He gave a sigh of relief. "That was quick,"

"So what about the rumors?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them, I always do visit every new student at the first day of their classes during their lunch breaks" he smiled.

Whaaaat!? So I was the only one worrying for nothing at all. I exhaled.

"Enjoy studying Mogami-san, I hope to see you in the future activities of this institution,"

I bowed again.

"No need for formalities, you amuse me too much Mogami-san, you can call me Ren if you want" he smiled as he entered his car.

Yashiro came running looking disheveled, that was tough for him too huh.

As I saw the car drive away Kanae then appeared out of nowhere and asked "So what is your relationship with the President?"

"Huh!?" I exclaimed, "I don't have a relationship with him"

"Oh," she smiled devilishly "don't push your luck Scholar girl, the President is engage"

"Engage? So what? I mean I'm not even interested in him! He treats me like a piece of trash!"

"He is kind," Kanae-san remarked. "But you better put your head in the classes, it'll get harder in the next few weeks"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, by the way have you signed up for any circle?"

"Huh? Circle?" I asked confused

"Yeah Circle" she smiled

**Tsuruga is keeping an eye on our protagonist. What does Kanae mean by Circle? Will Tsuruga make Kyoko's university life easier? Will Kanae befriend Kyoko? Read and Review**

**Fun fact: I'm not Japanese so I really don't have any idea with any of the cultures that are present in the college life of university students. I only use the so reliable INTERNET in aligning my story as little as possible to reality. So I hope you forgive any mistakes I can make during writing this story. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Package

Disclaimer: I don't own the Skip Beat characters

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this story guys. I was a bit nervous when I posted it. I didn't expect that a some people would read it. I'm grateful for everything guys! Here is another chapter for you all.

**Kyoko**

"Circle?" I asked Kanae-san.

"Yeap, in other words Club, you know the high school stuff" she's been very very friendly lately and this creeps me out. We returned at the cafeteria and everything was really normal like nothing happened at all.

"Moko-san" she flinched, I giggled. "I'll use that name when we are together"

"Stop calling me that" she irritatedly replied. While fixing the things inside her bag.

"It's cute though," I said

She sighed. "I know you are aiming to become the best student in this university but to be honest I see you more as a rival than as a friend"

"So we are friends" I smiled. She just rolled her eyes. Well for me it means we are.

"Anyway I got you a registration form. The Circle Orientation will be tomorrow morning, in the Gymnasium 2 of this university near the Medical Science building, our department is scheduled from 8 am to 9 am."

"When will be the recruiting period?" I asked while looking and reading at the paper she gave me.

"Next month May, same date and time. It is usually held a month after the orientation,anyway I need to go, my next class is neuroscience I can't be late. She hurriedly grabe her bag and sprinted away.

I was left alone again. I looked at the time. SHOOT! I'm also late.

I heard the bell rang and I went to my next class.

_After 3 hours..._

Finally! Done for today! Mondays are the best. Two subjects for this day but I can't rejoice since they gave us an assignment to be submitted online next week. And I don't even have my own laptop!

I try not to procrastinate so I began the journey home to the dormitories to change into comfortable clothes and go outside the campus and find an internet cafe. As I was a few feet away, someone went in front of me.

"Kyoko-san," a smirk of the jerk I punched last week appeared before me.

"What do you want?" I glared at him. He just smiled.

"You need to come with me," he tried to pull my hand but I was stronger and pulled him more with much force that he literally just fell face down.

"I told you to leave me alone" I said to him.

Everyone was now whispering and glaring at me especially the ladies.

"How dare she ruin the face of the campus hottie"

I heard them whisper

"She is such a dead meat"

"She picked the wrong opponent"

"Ow," Shotaro groaned in pain. He stood up. But His face was clean and had no bruises at all. He held up his hands. It was a little bit bruised. "You need to pay for this" he pitifully whispered.

I felt guilty. So I rummage through my backpack and saw my first aid kit. I throw it lightly in front of him and he caught it. "You can just return that to me the next time we meet"

Then I walked away. I can't believe I became kind to the person who, out of nowhere, accuse me of stalking him.

I entered my room and sighed deeply. Everytime I meet Tsuruga-san the other jerk would also appear. What's with this twisted fate?

As I was ready to sit down at the office chair a knock came. I opened the door and saw Obachan the caretaker smiling and holding a package. My eyes grew large and sparkly.

"It's here!" I excitedly said. I thanked the old lady closed the door and opened the package very carefully.

As I unpacked I saw what I just needed at the moment...

A laptop.

My eyes went teary then I saw the envelope where he would usually write his letter. I opened it and read the letter.

_Kyoko,_

_First, Congratulations on making it into LME University. I hope everything is fine for you. I heard from someone that you got the highest score and you took a retest but still got the perfect score. That is so cool of you. Second, I wanted to apologize for not writing earlier than what you have expected. I've been very busy lately so I hope you understand._

_Finally, I was thinking of what I should give you as a congratulatory gift even if it is not yet March 5th. So as I narrowed down the list, I concluded that you would be needing this very much. _

_If you'll send the next letter use this address:_

_Hotel Ritz Paris, 15 Place Vendome, 75001 Paris, France. I'll be staying there for almost a month. So be sure to send it within the day. Be good. I'll see you soon._

_Mr. Corn_

I shed a tear. Mr Corn remembered me! It felt like He was a dad of mine or something. I remembered an anime called Daddy Long Legs and it felt like I have my own Daddy long legs, though I am not sure if he is old or even tall.

I opened the box and it was not just a laptop it was a Macbook Air! I can't believe it. I don't even know how to use it. Maybe Kanae can help me or Yashiro-san.

It was the latest edition and I knew it costs a fortune. My family can't even afford me the simpler one much more something grand as this. I can't believe it. I owe Mr. Corn a lot. I really thank him for being so kind and generous with me.

I started to write the reply letter.

_Mr. Corn_

_It's so good that I got to hear from you. Thank you for being so kind and generous. I just recieved your gift. I hope your work will be well in Paris. I really hope also to see you as soon as possible. When will I meet you? Do you teach here in the university? Are you a student or a head of any department? It's been wild lately since I have met various kinds if people. I just met the president, he was kind but a little bit hostile towards me, I also met a long time jer—I mean annoying friend of mine, and I made a new friend Kanae, she's really kind but a little bit competitive. Hope I can hear any news from you next month! Thank you for the Macbook Air, though I don't have any idea on how to use it. I'll let Kanae help me though. See you soon_

_Love,_

_Kyo-chan_

After I finished writing I went downstairs and asked Obachan for Kanae's room number and gave her the letter I would send to the post office, she said the post office messenger will arrive in a little while and she'll just pass it ti him. I just found out Moko-chan and I are neighbors. Her room was just next to mine. I have always thought that it was vacant because no name was posted at the door.

I knocked.

And knocked

And knocked

And literally made beat out of knocking.

The door then swung open.

"What!?" Kanae yelled as she opened it

"Oops" I muttered. She looks disheveled and it looks like she was sleeping.

"Don't oops me!" She snapped "what do you want?"

"I need help" I smiled as I showed her my Macbook

"Fine" she angrily replied.

**Who is Mr. Corn and what is he doing in Paris? Will Kanae and Kyoko's friendship grow more after this? What's the deal with Fuwa Sho in continuously pestering Kyoko? Will Tsuruga-san stop giving her special treatment? Read and Review**

**Fun fact: Hotel Ritz Paris is a true hotel in Paris. I haven't been there I just used the magical INTERNET to find details about it. The thing with Mr. Corn has a twist and you will find clues on who he is in the next few chapters. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blooming Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Author's note: Hi guys I would also love to answer all your queries but this time I'll leave it on the story line that I have plotted. So sit back relax and enjoy as you read how Kyoko's story unfolds. Keep on reviewing and posting your queries I'll answer them using the story line :) Your reviews will serve as a guide for me in order to arrange the plot that I have created. Thank you guys!!!

**Kyoko**

I entered Moko-chan's room and it has this feminine touch. Everything was pretty and the room was not even plain. Plants are also seen and even decorative lights are also placed in her window.

"Wow, everything is pretty here Moko-chan"

"Stop using that name" she snapped , "so what's about the Macbook?"

"Can you help me use it? I don't even know how it works,"

She sighed, "we have a long way to go"

"I know" I smiled.

The whole afternoon until evening she patiently taught me every detail and every action that I needed to learn. It was easy to learn from her. I can feel that she is opening her heart to me bit by bit. After her teaching session we talked about a lot of things. From dreams to goals. Until the topic was shifted to Mr. Corn

"So who gave you this Macbook?"

"Uh Mr Corn?" I sounded so unsure.

"Mr Corn?" She repeated. I nodded. "So who is he?"

"He is like my secret philanthropist. He sends me letters and packages. My grandma knows him but won't even tell me who he is."

"Since when?"

"Since I was in sixth grade"

"That long!? That Mr. Corn must be rich," she said excitedly. "What if he is the president of Japan!? Or maybe a Senator? Or a Prince?"

"Hey now you are getting too excited for this, I guess he is just rich,"

"Have you seen his face? How about his true name? Did you ever try to find him?"

"I haven't" i replied "He is now in Paris as his letter indicated,!I have always wanted to meet him though, LME university was the only connection I know we have, he told me to study here and so I got the scholarship and tadaaa I'm here, I'm grateful for everything he gave me though"

"Wow, you must be a complete freak," she blurted

I was shock. "What freak?" I snapped.

She just laughed. "Well you don't know who the guy is nor even know his full name and has never really seen his real face yet you seem to like him or even appreciate all of his gifts" she paused, "quite odd actually"

I laughed. "I maybe am odd" I replied.

We both laughed. Moko-chan really is a fun person. We spend the whole evening talking about random stuff that the only time we stopped was when Obachan came and knocked at Moko-chan's room.

As I lay down in my bed I began to be thankful for being here and meeting someone raw and honest like Moko-chan. I'm glad I made a new friend.

_The next day..._

I woke up rather early despite sleeping at 12 am, I took a hot bath dried my hair changed into comfortable clothes and head downstairs for an early breakfast. I was so happy that Moko-chan was also awake. Despite the usual 7 am breakfast Obachan seems to know the schedule of our activities that she asked the cooks to prepare earlier than what we have expected.

Eggs and bacon and bread,a western breakfast for today huh.

After eating Moko-chan and I walked towards the school gymnasium near our department's building. Most of the students were still arriving some are even yawning.

the gymanasium was half-filled with medical science students. The head of department Sawara-sensei welcomed the freshmen and told us to choose our Circle's wisely.

Sawara-san then gave the platform to, well of course the great and might Tsuruga-san. He gave the opening speech and after that he was gone. That was a quick speech from him. I usually see him as the boring type of speaker. But girls were all swooning over him.

Sawara-sensei inteoduced the different Circles, there were sports, art circles, book clubs, even quizbee clubs, researcher's club and even an inter-collegiate club where we could interact with other schools.

"There are a lot of good circles that they offer," I whispered to Moko-chan.

"Yeah, I know but sometimes it's good to choose something that is related to your department," she whispered back.

I nodded. That really is a wise decision. Choosing a club that will not eat your time rather enhance your knowledge on the course you have taken. I kept observing and listening to all the presidents of the clubs. After the orientation we are given enough time to think and search and perhaps interview before making a decision on the recruitment period next month.

"Choosing one is really hard," I exclaimed as we sat down at the benches near the park. "What is your Circle Moko-chan and will you still keep being there?"

She glared. I realize that we were outside. So I said sorry to her. "Yes, My circle is called the Love Me section"

I chuckled. Love Me? That sounds funny. "Love me?"

"Hey don't laugh," she snapped trying to calm also herself. "That club is the quizbee club for medical students,"

"But why is it named like that?" I asked still trying to hold my laughter.

"Well you'll know soon if you enter that club,"

The bell rang and I knew it was time for my class. Moko-chan and I bid our temporary goodbyes and went to our own class.

During the lecture I seem can't get myself to focus. I kept on wondering about Moko-chan's circle. I chuckled everytime I remember how Moko-chan told me the name of her circle.

"Is there anything funny Mogami-san?" my train of thoughts were cut short by the calling of my instructor.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just quite happy that I am already here,"

She glared at me, "you may be the best student that this university will ever produce but attitude will still determine who you are in the future,"

I tried not to frown, what does she mean by that? I can't comprehend how this school sometimes judge someone based on a momentary bad experience with them.

I just kept my mouth shut.

Where will I ever get a peaceful day in this university?

**It seems Kyoko and Moko-chan are getting along pretty well. Have you ever had any friends who are honest and raw like Moko-chan? Share your thoughts on the review section ️ No Tsuruga or Shotaro for this chapter instead a mean old professor disturbed Kyoko's inner peace. Who do you want to have a POV next? Shotaro? Moko-chan? Tsuruga? Yashiro? Or Mr. Corn?**

**Fun fact: I got the idea of the story while reminiscing about the anime I watched as a child. the anime was called My Daddy Long Legs, though it was dubbed in our own language. **

**Another fun fact: this is my first SKIP BEAT fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Request

Disclaimer: I don't own the skip beat characters

**Curious about what Mr. Corn has been up to? Here is a chapter for you. This chapter can give you a scintilla of doubt Of who Mr. Corn really is.**

**I'm gonna use a third person in this chapter**

**Author's POV**

He was anxious. His feet trembled. It's been awhile since he sent a letter. He was so sure that the person who will recieve it will be happy as she always have been.

He sighed to ease the tension, but then he remembered the letter he just sent. He smiled unconsciously. He just knew he will see her someday. Someday he will meet her. Maybe not now, but soon.

**Kyoko**

I haven't seen the president around the campus lately. I have passed by the Admin building but Yashiro's car was also missing in action. Yashiro-san's car would literally flying across the pavement of the entire campus.

"You bored?" The jerk who accused me of stalking him is here talking to me.

"Who are you?" I sarcastically replied

"Whoah, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

I smirked at him. "Yeah right"

Good thing we were at the dormitory cafeteria—- wait dormitory? "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? I live here doofus" he said while patting my head. I shoved his hand away.

"How can that be?"

"What do you mean? Don't you know that the cafeteria connects the boys dormitory to the girl's dorm?"

Huh? I looked across the room and saw a glass door with many male species entering in.

"Ugh,I can't believe it" I mumbled.

"Anyway nice seeing you here" he said then gave a cool exit. I scowled at him.

"Who is that for?" Moko-chan sat across me.

"The mean jerk who tried to ruin my first day here in the city" I replied, "sorry"

"Nah it's fine, but if you are talking about Fuwa Sho? You better be careful, his circle is rather a wide scale fan base. You might get bullied,"

"He has a circle!?" I exclaimed, "How is that even possible? I mean is that even legal?"

"Hey, quiet they might hear you. It's possible as long as you have a group larger than 50 members your circle would be approved by the president"

"That is absurd" I whispered, "Well, I don't care if they bully me, I won't let them drag me down,"

Moko-chan just smiled. "Well, if that's what you say"

Two weeks has already passed by and still no sign of Tsuruga-san trying to irritate me. It's quite odd.

Wednesday and no class, our instructors have left us an assignment though. It seems I had to stay in my cave for the whole day.

I have quite mastered the Macbook gift they gave me. I learned to search and use the LME student site for sending our assignments. Moko-chan usually comes over whenever she is free.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door.

"Yes?" I yelled but no response. I opened the door slightly. Behold the mighty Tsuruga-san showed up in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a cold tone. Still closing the door slightly.

"Won't you let me come in?" He asked.

"Why?" I still asked, "this is a girl's room in case you don't know?"

"And I own this facility in case you don't know" he replied.

I opened the door and let him enter.

"How may I help you Hizuri-taichou" I said. He looked at me intently.

"Mogami Kyoko-san," he said in a low tone, "You will join Love me circle whether you like it or not,"

"Why? I haven't even tried other circles and the recruitment period is still next month,"

He suddenly held my shoulders. "Believe me, you'll be much better in Love-ing me"

Wait. He suddenly realized what he said. I flushed I saw hin turned his back. But his ears were kind of red. "Well, that was awkward" I muttered

He cleared his throat. "Be sure to enter that circle," then he went out.

I sat at my bed and exhaled every ounce of air that I inhaled.

"What's with that circle anyway?" I mumbled. "What's with him anyway"

I messed my hair and started making idiotic noises.

"Are you okay?" I saw Moko chan standing beside me.

"Moko-chan" I cried, I went to hug her but she pushed me away

"No no! No physical contact" she said while shaking off my presence in her shirt.

"That was mean moko-chan" I cried falsely. She just laughed.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened,"

"Alright" I sighed.

As I began to tell her the story on why the President of the school visited her she just sat down looked at me in the eye and listened intently.

"Hmmmm" she replied after I asked her what she thinks about the proposal. "You should do it, no pressure though,"

"I don't really get it, why the Love Me circle?" I began asking "and the recruitment period is still next month?"

"Maybe I should introduce you to that circle,"

"Is that okay? The recruitment is still weeks away," I asked

"Yeah it's fine, if they asked you just tell them you are observing or waiting for me,"

"Where's the club room?"

"You don't know where the club room is?"

"Yeah, obviously"

She sighed. "All club rooms are located at the admin building 7-9th floor, ours is at the 9th"

"What? Just below the president's office?"

"Yeap and you'll surely be surprise on how it looks," she replied. The hint of mystery was so strong that you could actually smell it in the air.

"Alright. I'll go tomorrow," I replied. She smiled widely.

"Alright then," she patted my back and left the room. Was it the rigt decision to observe what they do? What if the President already handed the registration form and commit forgery!

I sighed as I shake out the thoughts. I should just start my homework.

**What was the Love Me is all about? And why did the Tsuruga asked Kyoko to join that circle? Will Kyoko often see Tsuruga? Have you notice the hint I gave about Mr. Corn?**

**Fun fact: The plot is nearly related to Skip Beat just near but not the same. I tried to mimic the relationship portrayed in the manga between each characters. Sho vs Kyoko , kyoko hating Tsuruga at first, Kyoko and Kanae, Yashiro and Tsuruga, Tsuruga getting more flustered around Kyoko, Kyoko and her savior Corn**


	9. Chapter 9: Comfort in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's note: I know all of you are still confuse so just sit back and relax and just watch how this story will unfold in the end. Thank you for reading!

**Kyoko**

The next day, as promised, I will go and observe the Love Me circle during my free time. I am still wondering why the President PERSONALLY asked me to enter that circle.

I just finished my second class and have a whole 2 hours free time. So I decided to sneak into the Love Me circle.

As I entered the Admin building my heart began racing like a mad horse. It felt I am really doing something that is illegal. Anyway, I just made a fake laugh to release the stress.

I went to the elevator and pushed the 9th button. I was alone inside and I could literally hear the thumping sound of my heart.

ting*

The elevator door slide opened and behold the man I was trying not to face this day was there right in front of me.

"Tsuruga-san" I whispered

"Mogami-san?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I um..I just..."I stammered as I walked slowly to exit the elevator. "I just..."

The elevator door nearly closed and he pushed me on the inside in a weird way just to avoid being hurt by the door.

Why weird?

Because he was hugging me. My face literally flushed, no man has ever done that to me before.

"Sorry" He whispered and released me.

"Ah...it's..fine.. the"

"The door nearly hit you" He replied but in a shaky way.

"Where's Yashiro-san by the way?" I tried to change the subject.

"He went down first, I believe he is already waiting at the basement"

I nodded, "well then, I um... just wanted to see Moko- I mean Kanae-san," I smiled. "Good day" As I tried to press the open button the lights suddenly went off.

Don't tell me...

Shoot...

Blackout...

I crouched. I tried not to wimper or made a sound. I just hate dark places. It reminds me of my mom.

"You okay?" I heard Tsuruga-san'd voice, for a moment it felt comforting to know he was there "I can't believe we just had a black out" he dialed his phone and I can see his blurry reflection in the door.

"Yashiro, what is the problem? I am stuck in this elevator!? What just happened?"

I could hear Yashiro's audible but panicky voice "they were fixing the powerlines, I forgot to tell you that it was today,"

"How many minutes?" He asked

"I'm going to ask," yashiro replied, "are you alone?"

"No, Mogami-san is also here," he sighed

The line was silent for a moment, "oh okay," I just heard a short reply and then the call ended.

I heard his deep sigh. The darkness is still scary but the phone light was enough to comfort me. I opened my phone but it has no battery. I sighed. "What a day," I muttered

"You fine?" Tsuruga-san's phone light went out suddenly. "Shoot, my other phone is with Yashiro,"

I began to feel a bit agitated by the darkness but I kept my mouth shut. I tried to do deep breathings to calm myself but it was not working. I hate closed spaces and I hate total darkness.

My heart is racing, it felt cold. Anxiety attack is coming. I remember the dark room. The place where my mom would put me for not studying well. I remember the smell of the place. The darkness and the echoing voice of my mother on how she hated me that I was born.

"Mogami-san?" Tsuruga-san asked

"C-can I hold y-your h-hand Ts-tsuruga-san?" I tried to form the words. He hurriedly sat down beside me.

He offered his had. It was big and slender and warm. I took it and held it really tight. Whenever I had panic attacks during black out moments I would always held my grandma's hand just to feel her presence.

"You okay?" He worriedly asked

"I'll be fine, I-it h-happens a-alot" I heaved. Still doing my deep breathing. Then I suddenly felt his grip tightened. I knew in that moment that I was safe.

His hands were warm and really comforting. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah" I replied with a shaky voice, "I just don't like dark and se-secluded places,"

He went silent for a moment then asked again, "are you okay?"

"I am," I replied

He just held my hand tightly. Then the lights went back on and the door slide open. I saw the shock in Yashiro and Moko-san's faces.

Yashiro especially was drenched in sweat.

"Are we disturbing you?" He asked

I then suddenly realized what he meant.

Tsuruga-san was holding my hand tightly, and our body are literally close together.

I jumped up to pull the my hand "He was... um... just comforting me," I stammered

"Uhuh" Yashiro looked at me with his sly smile

"Let's go Yashiro" Tsuruga-san said.

**So how was this chapter? Any thoughts on who Corn is? What is the connection of Love Me circle to Ren? Find out on the next few chapters**

**Fun fact: okay, I was literally devastated with the recent chapter that was posted on the manga from Ren's cold attitude to Kyoko's facial expression and I've been eager to wait for the update. So to compensate for the devastation I felt, I posted a simple lovey-dovey scene in this chapter. Hope this comforts you all. **


	10. Chapter 10: Takarada Rori

**Kyoko**

"What happened back there?" asked Moko-san

"I have a slight nyctophobia*" her expression changed. Her look was telling me that she is worried.

"I'm quite fine now, I had to do various therapies for it. But I'm quite fine now,"

She sighed. "I'll go to your room whenever we experience a slight black out,"

I smiled. Moko-san might be a bit cold on the outside but she is definitely soft-hearted.

Then she opened the door at the end of the hallway. It looked a little creepy. The door was rusting and it seems it doesn't belong to this extravagant building.

"Ah...moko-san where are we?"

She smiled. "Welcome to Love Me circle" she opened the door and the room was a mess. Journal papers are scattered everywhere. No one was around. Books are all messed up.

"Whoah" I whispered,

"Yeah, sorry I am currently preparing for the upcoming quiz bee,"

So this is Love Me? "Why is it called Love me?" I asked her.

"You'll know soon,"

Then I heard a choir outside the room.

"He's here" whispered Moko-san.

"Who?"

The singing voices became louder. I opened the door. The entrance was extravagant and quite a little bit overboard. The students who were having their club meeting went out and were all laughing.

"Who is he?" I asked Moko-san

"He owns the estate of this university. He is also a good friend of Tsuruga-san's father," she sighed "Takarada Rori, one of Japan's mightiest billionaire,"

"What's with the grand entrance though?" I asked

"He always does that," she sighed as she closed the door, "you'll get used to it"

"Aren't we going to meet him?"

"Later," she replied while closin the door "he'll have his rounds on every club"

"Was that really necessary?" I asked her

"Which part? The part I shut the door or the part where he had an extravagant entrance?"

"The latter"

Moko-san sighed deeply, "you'll get used to it"

Then Moko-san kept skipping and hopping on the entire room. She did not pick the papers and the books. As a kind friend I just did what any human being would do. I began picking the scattered books one by one—

"HOLD UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at me, I froze.

"Ah cleaning?"

"DON'T! I know it look disgusting and filthy and a lot of things but everything has its own order. Don't touch it!"

"Alright" Then I began placing the books exactly where they were placed, the page and even the angle.

"How are you doing that?" She asked suddenly..

"What do you mean?" I asked back

"That!" She pointed the books I placed correctly.

"Um... photographic memory?"

Before Moko-san could even react the door suddenly swung open.

"Kanae-san!" Takarada Rori came inside the room wearing a majestic outfit. "Have you been preparing for the upcoming quizbee?"

" I have, as a matter of fact I have found my partner,"

"Really?" He replied skeptically, then he looked at me. "nice to meet you young one!"

He shook my hand rather forcefully. "Nice to meet you too" I replied shaking his hand forcefully too.his grip became tighter so I also tightened my grip.

"I like you young lady!" He replied with a loud laugh, "are you the new comer who just aced the entrance exam?"

I just nodded.

"I see" he then flipped his cloak. "I shall see you around!"

Then he left the room. Moko-san and I looked at each other. We sighed deeply then laughed hard.

**Here is an update for you guys! Been busy for almost a month! Do read and review! **

**Nyctophobia - fear of the dark (caused by a traumatic incident)**


	11. Chapter 11: Congratulations!

Kyoko's POV

After the rather forceful meeting I began wondering why is Moko-san so eager to win the quizbee competition.

As I left the Admin building I was startled when I saw an angry Sho walking towards me. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"W-wait!" I yelled, "What-are y-you d-doing!?" He just continued pulling me. "L-let me go!"

We then stopped at the school's mega-sized TV board where they usually post announcements.

"What do you think you're doing flirting with the President!?" He yelled

"Flir—what? I am not—" he pointed at the screen. A picture of me and the president hugging at the elevator before the black out was on the screen. "That's a misunderstanding! This is ridiculous!"

Everyone was already gathering around me.

"Do you think we would believe that?" A girl whispered

"So maybe the rumours are not true, you did not really aced the entrance exam and seduced the President just to enter," another person whipered

"Explain this right now," Sho's face was in anger.

"I-I what!? Stop just stop—"

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" I woke up. Kanae was in front of me. I was startled. I looked around. Thank goodness that was just a dream.

"You were having a nightmare,"

"I am," I whispered as I sat up. I was still at the club room and Kanae just finished fixing up her papers. The room was tidied. "What? I thought you don't want to clean?"

"I did not say I don't want to. I know the order so the one to clean should be me"

I smiled. I held my head. That was far too real to become a dream. I can't let the President's reputation be stained by mere confusion.

"Have you seen the school board?"

My heart began racing. Is it posted? Was it really real? "N-no wh-why?"

"Why are you nervous?" She smiled,

"Ah nothing" I replied innocently.

"You can look up online," she suggested. I opened the school website and behold! I saw my name! I panicked.

"It's a misunderstanding moko-chan! Help me! I don't want to ruin the president!" I ran to her hugging her legs

"What do you mean?" She asked trying not to laugh, "will you first calm down and read it again,"

I reread the announcement:

Conratulations Mogami Kyoko for topping the school entrance exam! A feat no one has ever achieved! 100/100 Congratulations!

\- LME UNIVERSITY

(With my picture attached)

"So?" Moko-chan smiled, I gave a sigh of relief, "what's with your drama anyway?"

"Ah...nothing.. nothing at all!" I stammered

That was close. Being quite close with the President can be a scary thing.

"Come on, let's go home" moko-chan said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12:The Adviser

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Kyoko's POV

As soon as the application for Circle started I submitted my application to Moko-chan. When she knew I was helping her with the club she was ecstatic and kept on telling me stories about Love Me Circle. I kind of chose it also because Moko-chan was there.

"After a month my agony is finally over!" she is overreacting again. I giggled, she can really show her childish side sometimes. I haven't seen Tsuruga-san and Yashiro, Moko-chan said that they are overseas signing a contract for the school. I haven't also seen that Fuwa Sho, in short my life has been quite peaceful lately.

Somehow…

Someone knocked at the door of the club room, I opened it and Tsuruga-san was there looking dignified and handsome as always. Wait did I just said that? "What are you doing here?" his expression changed, "I mean hi! It's been a long time Tsuruga-taichou!"

Moko-chan bowed lowly,"She just joined recently," okay, why are they being so formal? "Kyoko this is Tsuruga-san our club adviser,"

Wait….. Did I get that right? "Our what!? Of course he is the adviser of this campus, I get that," I chuckled nervously wishing I never heard what Moko-chan just said.

"Kyoko, she is LOVE ME CIRCLE's Adviser,"

I thought I was going to faint. I was planning not to see him or even look at his face for the entire semester yet here I am joining this club on which he presides upon!? I cleared my throat to lessen the awkwardness. "I see," was the only word I could ever blurt out.

I spent the entire afternoon looking at his face while listening to the rules and regulations, and other stuff related to this. This is really annoying. I have to spend most of my years here with this man and sometimes maybe alone with him!?

My inner self is having battles again. The elevator incident was awkward enough to make me distance myself from him. Fate is really quite playful, the more I wanted to run away from him the more fate brings him closer to me.

"Mogami-san did you get it?" my trailing thoughts were interrupted

"Ye-yes, I get it all," I stammered. Yashiro-san chuckled, "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled, he must have noticed that I was unintentionally staring at that man's face the whole time. Tsuruga-san dismissed us early. As I was about to leave the room, he said

"Can we talk Mogami-san?"

"Me?" I dumbly asked,

"Is there any other Mogami-san in the room?" I wanna cry, I don't want to talk to him alone. I looked at Moko-chan with pitiful eyes asking her to save me from this wolf. She just chuckled and left the room, and so did Yashiro-san. I sighed and did the best we-are-not-awkward kind of acting.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him in a not so awkward manner. The atmosphere was stiff and cold. I want to leave.

"I want to apologize for barging into your room last time." So that's what this is all about. Apology "This circle is nearly shutting down, the last count for the members is 49, and we need 50 to keep going"

"Wait! I though Moko-chan is the only member?" I asked him with a confuse look

"We have other members from the other department, but they usually spend their time in their buildings. We only meet up during competition days. Kanae-san is the only one who uses this room, as you can see 50 person cannot fit in this place,"

"Another question," I added, "Why are you the adviser?"

"Good question," he smiled again, the genuine type of smile, "the students pleaded me. They needed someone who will be their adviser that could juggle 50 people and work at the same time. Other faculty wouldn't like to take the position and the last person they pleaded was me. So, as a kind person I accepted the offer,"

I nearly choked with the phrase "kind person". I nodded in reply. The room fell silent again. Awkward. "I want to apologize for the elevator incident," I blurted out.

"You don't have to," he replied

"I have nyctaphobia, and it triggers my anxiety attack," I explained. He nodded in reply. Then the deafening silence once again covered the room. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Um, no more," he sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow night,"

I just nodded. As I left the room It occurred to me "Why did he said tomorrow night?"

WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW NIGHT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER

sorry for the long wait :)


	13. Chapter 13: The University Ball Part 1

Shocked. One word to describe what I'm feeling right now. Moko-chan took me to the boutique today (after the awkward encounter with the President aka as our club adviser) for fitting because tomorrow is the University Ball. I was not informed. So here I am standing, looking dumbfounded and just listening on Moko-chan's instructions as she chose the dress that I will wear. The University ball were held after students will apply to their respective circles. Every department will have a simultaneous ball on their own buildings. The President however will stay to one particular department on his liking and I heard he planned to join us this year.

"Wait! No! Eww!" Moko-chan exclaimed as she checks every dress in the rack. I sighed.

"Anything will do," I said, trying to ease the stress she was experiencing.

"Stop! I will not let my close friend to wear an ugly gown for tomorrow's university ball," she shrugged. I smiled. _Close friend she says_.

"Here!" She suddenly pulled a long dark blue embellished long sleeve gown with a bare back.

I gasped. "No!" I stammered, as I fall back.

"Yes!" she said while moving towards me. I tried running away but she caught my arm and smiled. She handed me the dress and pushed me to the fitting room. I just sighed. It's no use arguing with her.

As I finished putting on the dress I stepped out of the room and she clapped like a happy seal. I laughed. "Stop overreacting Moko-chan"

"That looks really perfect!" she exclaimed. 'We'll go by the salon tomorrow. I have already booked an appointment in advance because I know that you would be really clueless about this ball. We'll put hair extensions to you," she excitedly said. All I could ever think of was to hope that this day and tomorrow would just soon end.

THE NEXT DAY….

Moko-chan and I have been staying for how many hours in the salon. They fixed our hair and our make-up. I just let them do their job. Moko-chan paid for all the expenses and I promised that I will pay her but then she replied:

"No! No! Stop!" she would always say that. So I gave up after that.

"You look really gorgeous, how come this was hiding all the time?" she smiled. Then she gave me a box of jewelry that I quickly recognized as a worldwide brand.

"No! No, I can't" I tried to push it back to her, "You've given me too much,"

"Stop! Okay?" she smiled. Then she opened the box and it was a friendship bracelet. Our names were engraved on the silver band. "It's for our friendship" she smiled again. I was about to cry when she said "DON'T! You'll ruin your make-up"

I sighed. Then smiled.

We entered the venue and everyone's eyes were on us, or is it just me? I bowed my head low enough to hide the embarrassing feeling I'm harboring. As we walk across the hall, I saw the president at the corner of my eye. He was surrounded by the prettiest ladies of our campus. I literally wanted to puke, why does he always think he's the most handsome in the entire universe?

I unconsciously rolled my eye. Moko-chan laughed as she began noticing my violent reactions against the president.

The program started and the emcee began announcing the activities during the ball. They included various couple games, group games, my favorite dinner, and the dance sessions. I gave a huge sigh. I'm not really fond of gatherings. I tried to avoid the oh-so-great president as much as possible. I don't even get why did he joined our department for the ball. They said it was like His first ball with our department.

I went to the desert section to ease my stress by eating all these heavenly sweets. I felt my stomach grumble as my nose gathered the delicious aroma of the deserts.

"Chocolate cupcake, matcha, macaroons, chocolate fountain and so much more-" I felt my mouth salivating. This is heaven! I began tasting every food that was presented there. "So delicious" I muttered as I continue stuffing my mouth with assorted delicacies. I was about to take the last cupcake at the table someone reached out to it first.

"Why!?" I exclaimed. I looked at who it was- "President! I-I mean Tsuruga-san,"

He chuckled. He suddenly looked so different smiling and all. Wait, is he teasing me?

"I found a mouse invading the whole desert section," he smiled, "I am certain that I have not seen such an elegant mouse,"

Did he just call me mouse? I cleared my throat trying not to look affected. I was about to do a rebuttal when suddenly the spotlight flashed through us. Wait where is Yashiro-san!?

"Here is the fourth couple for our game!" I tried not to smile awkwardly as the emcee announced "Our beloved President and our New transferee!" everyone made cheering sounds, other girls sounded scornful. I sighed. What did I just enter into?

"Come on President! Escort that lovely lady beside you," teased the emcee. I wanted to shout at them in a rather forceful way, but I decided not to. Tsuruga-san offered his arm. I sighed. No turning back.

**What game will they be playing? Will Tsuruga-san and Kyoko be much closer than before? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Author's Note: How are you all doing during this trying times? Hope you all are well and healthy. Sorry for the late update, but here you go. Hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you for following this story. God bless you.**


	14. Chapter 14: University Ball Part 2

I don't know why I am standing in front of hundreds of people together with the president of this university. Some were cheering gleefully but you can also hear some booing among the crowd.

"Let's give a warm of applause for our President who chose our department for this year's University Ball," the emcee said cheerfully

Everyone clapped. "I don't even get why I'm here with you," I whispered to Tsuruga-san, "It's odd and weird,"

"I feel the same," he whispered while smiling again in the most gentle way. I cleared my throat.

"The game that we are about to play is the Kissing game-"

"The what!?" me and other participants exclaimed. "We are so not playing a game that involves kissing!"

Tsuruga-san was just standing there acting like this is not a big deal. _Like dude you need to speak up! You're the president of this university! Save us from this misery. _

I looked at him trying to plead my case. He just stared and made a "I'm fine with it" kind of face

What did he mean by that!?

"Okay! Okay before you all attack me, let me explain the mechanics of the game," the emcee explained, "You partners would just transfer this pieces of paper from one bowl to the other bowl that is exactly two meters apart, by only using your face. You decide whether what part of your face you will use,"

_Oh good, so we won't be kissing but we'll be having a lot of skinship!?_

"Any questions?"

I raised my hand, "Can we back out?" I asked,

There was silenced across the room. "Do you want to back out sir?" the emcee asked Tsuruga-san. He shook his head indicating he was fine with it. My mouth dropped. Did he just-?

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please face your partners and choose the color of the paper you will transfer, my assitants will be the one placing the paper of your choice" they brought tables with fishbowls containing different sizes of paper. "The shorter the paper, the larger the points, you have 1 minute to get as much papers as you can"

Wait..what? What is happening!? "Wait-I just.."

Tsuruga-san suddenly faced me. "Play along now and don't embarrass me,"

I laughed nervously. My mind is going blank.

"The prize will be a hundred thousand yen!" yelled the emcee, the crowd went wild.

A what!? A large sum of money will be the prize!?

"If we win I get 60, you get 40" I said to Tsuruga-san, my mind was on fire

He laughed suddenly. "No, 50-50" he said

I shook my head, "No, no, you own the whole school, I'm sure you have a lot of money, 70-30"

"What!? That's unfair," he smiled. I could see he was getting amused.

"Alright 60-40," I implied again. He grinned.

"Deal,"

I was not sure what exactly happened during the game. My competitiveness was turned on and everything went fast in a blink of an eye. We both did our best to transfer the smallest paper as possible. The game was basically a point-system, so why not get the highest points? Tsuruga-san was also a gentleman, he did not permit the usage of the lips as to protect the ladies of the department. The ladies went screaming his name as he did that. Many once again fell for his charms.

The game ended with us getting the first place.

"Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san 200 points!"

The crowd cheered. Even the ladies were cheering. The 200 points was all worth it in the end as I held the check of hundred thousand yen, approximately 1000 US dollars. My eyes were glittering. I get the 60% of the money.

The program continued. This time, it was the first dance. One guy asked Moko-chan for a dance, and she accepted it. I went to the comfort room to escape the dancing part. I checked myself in the mirror. I still look nice, my hair was still fixed on its place. Moko-chan's salon was really good at their job. After a few minutes I went out of the comfort room hoping that the dance was already over.

But to my surprise, the music just started. My heart pounded. I don't want to dance. I don't like dancing at all. As I awkwardly, once again, went to the sweets section Tsuruga-san was approaching me.

My heart pounded. The first thing I could ever think of doing was walk towards the opposite direction. I tried walking towards the exit but he was fast enough to hold my wrist. He suddenly pulled me towards him. I could smell his fragrant scent.

"Why are you running away from me?" I cleared my throat and pushed myself away from him. What's wrong with him? He is scary.

"Who-who said I was running away?" I replied nervously. He gave a chuckle that resonated with his deep voice.

"You are amusing," he teasingly replied, I lifted my brow, "Can I have this dance?"

The ladies who were surrounding us were throwing daggers of look unto me. "I don't dance,"

"I think it would be appropriate that my winning partner would be the one to have my first dance?" he said again, my heart pounded as if it was escaping out of my chest.

I hate dances.

He motioned his hand again. "Can I?"

I don't know what went to my mind that I took his hand. The whole dance was embarrassing as I continually stepped on his foot not just once but ten times. I don't even recall how many times I apologize for stepping on his foot. I can't remember the conversation we had. My mind was blank and everything was just a mess. I was focusing on not stepping on his foot. I sighed. I just wanted this dance to end.

As the music finally ended he escorted me back to my table. Finally I could breath.

"What was that?" Moko-chan whispered to me, "The President himself made you his first dance,"

"I don't even know," I whispered back, "He's been getting weirder this past few days,"

"I see," Moko-chan whispered. Her voice sounded like she was deducting a difficult puzzle and she just found the answer.

"I just want this party to end," I whispered to her and gave deep sigh.

The program continued, another game was started but it was a group game. Thankfully, those who participated in the early games won't be participating anymore this time. I just watched silently at the back of the hall. When dinner was served, I felt even more sleepy. A party dance was started and everyone was having fun. I felt tired to even stand up. The adrenaline rush from the time we were called to play a game was completely depleted. Until the program was now finally ending. Tsuruga-san gave a speech that I barely even listen to. I was focused on one thing - HOME. I want to go back to the dorm and sleep.

Yeah, sleep. Just sleep.


End file.
